


J3

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Desolation Angels - Jack Kerouac, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в стилизации под Джека Керуака герои путешествуют стопом и духовно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J3

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю Addie_Dee за вычитку текста и поддержку.

Нет, я и подумать тогда не мог, какая отличная идея пришла мне весной в голову — втянуть в Большое Приключение домашнего мальчика Джареда Падалеки, который считал, что играть в шахматы в парке Мэдисон — уже приключение —— И вот в апреле мы уже слушаем уличный джаз в Чикаго, где в каждом втором баре джем, и черные щеки малыша Громче выдувают целую симфонию —— И музыка с четким ритмом оживляет примерного мальчика Джареда Падалеки —— Он висит у меня на шее и поет, плохо попадая в ноты, а над нами раскачивается луна и горят звезды, когда я целую его и промахиваюсь —— Джаред смеется, садится на тротуар завязать шнурки, там-то и знакомится с бродягой Джеком, и нас становится трое —— «Эй! — кричит Джаред. — Нас теперь Джей-три. Я, ты и Джек» ——

Я сомневаюсь, выдержит ли Джек, захочет ли он ехать с нами на Запад стопом, но Джек уже лижет лицо Джареду, а тот счастливо жмурится, и меня переполняет любовь к ним обоим, и к последнему нищему бродяжке, и к здоровяку на шикарной тачке, и к румяной домохозяйке ——

Мы доезжает до Санта-Фе, и в национальных парках Джек пару раз находит нам питьевую воду —— Он очень умный, и ночью охраняет нас, а когда нам вздумается подурачиться, Джек отворачивается или прикрывает лапой морду и уши —— Хотя в первый раз случился большой конфуз: Джаред застонал и Джек решил, что он ранен —— Не знаю, возможно он работал раньше со спасателями, очень на то похоже ——

На северо-запад, двигаясь по побережью Тихого океана, мы попадаем в июне, редко останавливаемся в мотелях, все больше ночуем на пляжах, по пути задерживаясь, чтобы заработать пару долларов: помочь разгрузить пикап, перегнать машину — чаще приходится подрабатывать грузчиками, денег у нас немного, но хватает на еду, а все остальное — мелочи ——

С Берни мы знакомимся в прибрежном кафе, где кормят настолько дешевой рыбой, что мы могли бы питаться там месяц —— я, конечно, преувеличиваю, но и впрямь недорого —— пока Джек осуждающе смотрит, как обычная дворняжка носится по мокрому песку, оставшемуся после отлива, пытаясь догнать воду и укусить ее, Джаред в шахматы выигрывает у Берни ночевку ——

Мы втроем грузимся в кузов пикапа, где пахнет йодом и рыбой, Берни — рыбак, как его отец, дед, прадед — и едем дальше на северо-запад, едем вперед ——

Мы проезжаем указатель «Земля обетованная» и видим в этом хороший знак —— На горизонте темнеют высокие горы: Олимпус, Бейкер —— В воздухе сыро, пеленой висит дождевая взвесь, ветер пробирает до костей, и мы втроем жмемся друг к другу ——

Берни косится, и Джаред кричит: «Это мои братишки!» —— И Берни расплывается в улыбке, да и мы с Джеком тоже ——

Мы въезжаем в рыбацкую деревню, и семь хижин, растянувшиеся по берегу, встречают нас, как долгожданных блудных детей —— 

Мы могли бы остаться здесь, жить в такой хижине, сложенной из белого камня, как живут Берни и другие рыбаки, по ночам выходить в море, врубать фонарь и ловить рыбу, плывущую на свет, а в пять утра уже продавать ее на рынке —— Из меня бы вышел хороший рыбак, а из Джареда — продавец —— Мы бы ужинали рыбой, а когда нам надоедало, меняли бы ее на овощи, только не на мясо, есть мясо, это как съесть Джека, почти людоедство, хотя многие с нами не согласятся, но эти многие сидят в своих купленных на кредиты домах, ходят на скучную работу, чтобы получить кредит на новую ненужную модную вещь, лить воду на колесо потребления, умножая печали, когда для счастья нужно немного —— Я бы не назвал себя полностью счастливым человеком, но в дороге некогда жалеть себя, в дороге развивается чуткость к миру и людям, все кажутся братьями и сестрами, и мы сами — исполинами в шаге от покорения вершины — последнего пика, поддающегося только упорным ——

Мы бы могли остаться в этой деревне, где нет и десяти домов, вместо дороги — расквашенные грязевые колеи, а отступивший пролив образует болотца; мы бы могли бы остаться тут, и прибой бы приносил нам обломки старых шхун, а мы бы чинили ими настил и пирс, точно такой же, как у Берни, красили бы его зеленой краской, и раз в неделю выходили на него выпить пива ——

Мы бы вросли в землю, как врастают многовековые сосны — рядышком друг к другу, и тянутся высоко вверх к солнцу — вросли бы так близко, что между нами никто бы не смог пройти, разделить —— Завтра собираемся в национальный парк Олимпик, предварительно закупив палатку и спальные мешки в магазине «Доброй воли», одних одеял нам будет мало, двинемся наверх, рассчитывая только друг на друга и Джека —— Мы помогаем Берни подготовить лодку, стряпаем вместе нехитрый ужин из рыбы с овощами и рисом, и вечером, уставшие, выходим на улицу, слушать, как наступает прилив, ревет волнами о берег и пирс, опускаемся прямо на сырые доски настила, в руках пиво —— Джек ложится рядом, я слышу, как он дышит, и ощущаю кожей, как дышит Джаред: братьям позволено обниматься, и мы обнимаемся, будучи братьями по духу ——

Джаред не соврал Берни, хотя тот понял его неправильно, но уточнять, объяснять нам лень, да и не стоит оно того —— Вечереет, солнце садится в воду, скатывается на дно, окрашивая клочья облаков и горные вершины огненно-алым, а за нами, на востоке, зеленеет небо —— в хижине Берни зажег свет и выходит к нам прочистить горло студеным воздухом и моросью —— 

И вот на алом внезапно вспыхивает большое голубое пятно, Джаред подскакивает радостно и удивленно — он, в сущности, все тот же восторженный чувак из парка Мэдисон —— Джек смотрит на Джареда, а потом в сторону — и точно: с катушкой бежит мальчишка, она раскручивается, нить тянется в небо, где то парит бумажный змей, то рвется на волю —— 

Я быстро оборачиваюсь: Берни смотрит в небо — наклоняюсь и целую Джареда —— Джек, умница Джек, нас прикрывает — вырывается вперед, кидается в воду, кусать волны —— Мальчишка и Берни хохочут над ним, змей плывет высоко в небе, а я целую Джареда, и оно приходит — понимание, то ради чего я скитался по свету, приходит без покорения вершин —— я нашел то самое, родное — мальчишку из приличной семьи, который стеснялся девочек, настолько стеснялся, что его мама была очень рада, что я собираюсь его развращать, да, я так и сказал, но не уверен до сих пор, приняла ли она мои слова всерьез ——

Нить рвется, и змей улетает на волю, мальчишка бежит за ним, кричит и машет руками, Джек кувыркается у кромки воды, счастливо лая, Берни смотрит на них, а мы сидим и греемся друг о друга, будто нас держит не тонкая нить, а толстый канат, что висит возле окна ——

Канат из трех слов: Я люблю тебя.


End file.
